


Ангел мести за плечом

by RabbitPooh



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Мужчины воюют, когда не находят в жизни того, что им нужно. Конрад впервые начинает ценить свою жизнь.





	Ангел мести за плечом

***

Конрад знал, что в покое их не оставят. После долгих допросов в штабе их с Уивер перевезли на военном самолёте в США, чем он был крайне недоволен.  
В ЦРУ их поместили под стражу в отдельные боксы. Хорошо, ещё наручники не надели и на том спасибо.  
Но на очередном допросе они встретились.  
— Что от нас хотят? — прошипела сквозь зубы Мейсон.  
— Добиться правды. Не верят, что погибшие пали жертвами джунглей. Наше враньё тает на глазах, как мороженое под палящим солнцем, — монотонно пробубнил, глядя куда-то в стену, Джеймс.  
— Впервые слышу, как ты изъясняешься образами, — улыбнулась Уивер.  
Он взглянул на неё, как бы не понимая о чём она.  
— Как ни крути они докопаются. Фотографии изъяты?  
— Да, боюсь, ты прав, я не все успела засветить, — она склонила голову.  
Их ввели в кабинет вместе. От чего на душе у обоих стало как-то спокойнее. Хотя по выражению лица Джеймса всегда сложно было определить, что он думает. Непроницаемая маска.  
У него были на то причины. Некогда жизнерадостный мальчик из зажиточного дворянского рода, не знавший в жизни трудностей, за исключением, пожалуй, не вернувшегося с войны отца, он учился в престижной школе. Интересовался многими науками и будущее в его глазах виделось в радужном свете. Если бы не одно обстоятельство.  
Юношей он нечаянно убил своего сверстника. Одним словом, заставив его сброситься с крыши здания их колледжа, лишь отказав в принятии в студенческий орден и подтрунив над его сексуальной ориентацией.  
Он до сих пор видел у своих ног размозжённую голову однокашника. Засыпая он ворочался, не в силах отогнать образ убитой горем матери погибшего.

После этого случая Конрад замкнулся в себе, дав обет не бросаться словами, а о шуточках и вовсе не могло быть и речи. Так, карьеру юриста он променял на офицерский мундир и участвовал во всех горячих точках, где мог найти приключения на свой весёлый зад, которым давно не дорожил.  
Никогда не обсуждая приказов командира, не пытаясь даже возражать пусть и глупым порой указаниям, он продвигался по карьерной лестнице весьма стремительно, но, получив завидную должность при штабе просто ушёл в запас.  
Он стал наёмником-следопытом. Недюжинный ум и проницательность в купе с почти мистической интуицией делали его и на этом поприще неуязвимым. Будто тот паренёк, в отчаянии, покончивший с собой, стоял за ним незримым ангелом-хранителем…  
Всё заработанное, Джеймс отсылал престарелой матери паренька. Сам он давно осиротел и заботиться ему было не о ком. Он требовал безумные суммы за безумные вылазки. Но почти всегда ему удавалось спасти людей, отыскать сокровища и получить свой куш. Который полностью шёл на перевод старушке и выпивку для него любимого.  
Особых привязанностей, с таким своим образом жизни, капитан не заводил. Проститутки, бильярд, пара собутыльников, которых он предпочитал слушать, нежели изливать им душу даже по пьяни.  
Уивер ему нравилась. Смелая, красивая, дерзкая. Свой парень. Что-то тёплое по отношению к ней начинало постепенно зарождаться в очерствелой душе чопорного одичавшего от одиночества англичанина.

Хотелось её опекать, подобно тому, как это проявлял по отношению к ней монстр. О, монстр — это была для него особая тема. Конрад удивился бы и даже возможно реагировал бы несколько более живо, если бы ему об этом просто рассказали. А так как он видел всё своими глазами и, более того, пытался спастись и спасти людей, то вздохи и прочая дребедень считалась им не уместной тратой драгоценного времени.  
Однако зверушка выглядела вполне разумной, даже, наверно более разумной, чем многие люди, окружавшие его и на которых он даже не пытался повлиять, заглушив свой внутренний протест в очередной раз бутылкой виски.  
Уважение к подобному чуду природы всё же смутно заставило его беспокоиться за будущее Конга.  
Как натуралист-любитель, он понимал, что люди не оставят остров в покое. Не поверят их складному вранью об урагане, в котором якобы погибла половина экспедиции.  
— Самые безумные из всех людей в этом мире — учёные, — заключил Конрад, когда их выпустили из кабинета. Кроме того, что двое выживших с ними из этой братии сами затеяли новый вояж на остров, так ещё и привлекли частное судно. Ко всему вынудив их с Уивер снова окунуться в смертельную опасность. — Ты могла отказаться.  
— А ты? — девушка улыбнулась. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу оставить Конга на попечение этих, как ты сам сказал, сумасшедших учёных.

— А я тебя, — буркнул нелюдим, сам испугавшись своего признания.

— Заплатили? — поинтересовалась Мэйсон, понимая, что стоит сменить тему их разговора.  
Джеймс безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Да.  
— Теперь, пока готовится экспедиция ты же можешь навестить родных, съездить домой.  
— Меня там не ждут, — коротко буркнул следопыт.  
— Ну, тогда едем ко мне. Мама готовит чудесный тортик с вишнями. Любишь тортики? — дёрнула она его за локоть, пытаясь расшевелить.  
— Кто ж их не любит? — улыбнулся он. — Но как-то неловко выходит, будто напросился.  
— Ловко! Тем более, что дома тебя не ждут, а моя мама рада любым гостям, что приезжают со мной!  
Открытая улыбка девушки подкупала. Конрад, сомневаясь, пригладил свои волнистые волосы и кивнул.

***

Ферма родителей Уивер находилась не так далеко от Нью-Йорка. Мама Мэйсон, сразу же, как и предполагал Конрад оценивающе рассмотрела его во всех ракурсах и похоже осталась довольной выбором дочки. Было очевидно, что его приняли за долгожданного жениха. Однако сама Мэйсон поспешила разрушить её иллюзии.  
— Мы с капитаном Конрадом боевые товарищи. Так что, мам, расслабься.  
— А я ничего такого и не подумала. Надеюсь вы надолго погостить? — миссис Конрад бросилась суетиться на кухню, грохоча посудой.  
— Нет, мамуль, на недельку не больше и снова в поход, — Мэйсон была счастлива вновь оказаться в родном доме и провела британца в просторную гостиную, где совсем ничего не изменилось со времён её выпускного.  
— Да что же это такое?! — возмущалась женщина. — То отец твой полжизни пропадал невесть где, теперь вот ты! Замуж пора, а не в поход. Извините, мистер Конрад.  
Джеймс улыбнулся. Семейная идиллия. Он вспомнил свою.  
В тот роковой для него день в колледже, когда изведённый до отчаяния и затравленный им мальчишка совершил свой протест и лежал в неестественной позе, преградив компании тех, кто его не принял, путь, Конрад впервые испытал шок. Он растерянно, почти не осознавая до конца, что произошло, всматривался в окаменевшие лица своих друзей и видел в них немой укор. Развернувшись, он выбежал за ограду и его долго не могли отыскать в окрестной чаще. А, когда нашли, отвезли домой, посчитав, что между ним и погибшим была крепкая дружба. Объяснив ситуацию миссис Конрад, Джеймса оставили дома от греха.  
Но сердце матери не обманешь. Леди знала насколько амбициозен и дерзок её мальчик. Насколько он подавал надежды в своей гениальности по освоению наук, настолько его поведение стало бичом для одинокой женщины. Не хватало мужского воспитания и она это знала.  
На этот раз она поняла, что никакой дружбы между ними быть не могло, что он давно потешился над тем ребёнком и ещё больше бесился от того, что тот обращает на него излишнее внимание.  
Видя его расстроенное лицо, мать распростёрла руки.  
— Сделанного не воротишь, милый.  
Джеймс уткнулся ей в грудь и зарыдал. Оправданий себе он не находил. В тот день они вдоволь поиздевались над погибшим. Признаться в этом матери он не мог. Но она догадывалась, ведь её сын был лидером. Значит он мог всё прекратить, но не пожелал.  
— Пусть это станет тебе уроком, Джеймс, — женщина погладила светлые непослушные кудри. Кто знает, если бы не этот её жест, не покончил бы и Конрад с собой в тот вечер.

***

— Чудесный пирог, миссис Уивер, — поблагодарил следопыт, неловко вставая из-за стола. — Могу я пройтись по вашим окрестностям, мэм? Хотелось бы воздухом подышать на сон грядущий.  
— Конечно прогуляйтесь, а я пока постелю в Вашей комнате. Мэйсон, проводи гостя, чтобы не заблудился, — снова засуетилась улыбающаяся миссис Уивер.  
На пороге девушка хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Ну что, следопыт, буду помогать тебе не заблудиться.  
— Мне правда приятно твоё общество. Твоя мама замечательная, — он опустил глаза.  
— Итак, ты мне не скажешь кому отправляешь всю свою кругленькую сумму, что заработал? — Мэйсон взяла его под руку и повела по гравию в сторону реки.  
— Есть человек, которому я должен, — от её прикосновений у него как у юнца заколотилось сердце.  
— Так много?  
— Больше, чем ты можешь представить, — по его взгляду, устремлённому на закат, она поняла, что продолжать допрос не стоит. — Ты им веришь?  
— Не поняла, кому?  
— Учёные якобы хотят раздобыть его кровь и разработать вакцину для воссоздания ему подобных, чтобы восстановить ареал Конга. Но ведь такой технологии не существует. Всё «притянуто за волосы». Чувствую очередную ложь, — нахмурился он.  
— Кто знает? Возможно они действительно смогут со временем создать ему самочку. Мне нравится эта идея.  
Джеймс недоверчиво хмыкнул, взглянув на неё.  
— Ну почему? Приятно же, когда есть кто-то рядом. Вот ты любил когда-нибудь? — Мэйсон встала перед ним, требуя ответа.  
— Нет, — отрезал он и уставился на ботинок.  
— Но ты же не девственник? — рискнула вывести его на откровения журналист.  
— Я покупал женщин, — он избегал смотреть в глаза любопытной девушке, воспитание его не позволяло разговоры об интимном ни с мужчинами ни, тем более с женщинами. — Это всегда честная сделка.  
— Но ты же был молод. Первая влюблённость, романтика…  
— Нет, — прозвучал лаконичный ответ. — Такого не было. Я воевал в Египте.  
— Что ты за человек, Конрад? Кто-то тебя сильно обидел…  
Он неожиданно развеселился.  
— Пусть попробует и я тому не позавидую.  
— Ты чем-то напоминаешь мне его, — внезапное сравнение озарило фантазию Мейсон. Но Джеймс не понял о ком она и вопросительно приподнял свои, обычно нахмуренные, брови, обретая забавный вид. — На нашего Конга. Он такой милый.  
Капитан похоже такого услышать не ожидал, но сравнение явно ему понравилось, потому что девушка приметила в его выражении не характерное для этого человека смущение.  
Они долго ещё бродили по берегу реки. Уивер пыталась выудить из капитана хоть словечко. Но он отвечал однозначно и по существу, будто опасаясь каждым своим словом нарушить идиллию заката.

***

Вернувшись в дом они не сразу разошлись по комнатам. Уивер предложила ему посмотреть на снимки, которые решила напечатать у себя в мастерской.  
Темнота и красноватый фонарь были привычны для наёмника, проводящего половину жизни в нелегальном притоне Гонконга.  
— Смотри, наши ребята. Все те, что погибли. Мне удалось сохранить одну кассету, — Мейсон вздохнула. — Если честно, мне страшно снова туда попасть. Но он выжил, мы подружились. Я думаю всё обойдётся.  
— Мы подружились, а тот, хозяин частной «лавочки», что стремится попасть на остров, он что там забыл? — недовольно проворчал следопыт.  
— У меня такое чувство, что ты всё это время пытаешься меня отговорить от нового путешествия, — девушка резко развернулась к нему лицом, не рассчитав насколько тот близко, и поняла неловкость ситуации лишь, когда уперлась руками ему в грудь. — Это так?  
— Там по-прежнему опасно, — Джеймс попытался отступить, но Уивер неожиданно закинула руки ему на шею, приподнялась и поцеловала огорошенного стремительностью её действий капитана. Он обвил руками талию девушки и слегка прижал к себе.  
Поцелуй заглушил в них все другие эмоции кроме желания уединится где-нибудь, разбросать одежду и предаться нежным ласкам. Когда она отпрянула, вдруг, осознав, что ведёт себя как-то вызывающе, то чуть не расхохоталась при виде беспомощного взгляда обычно подтянутого и аскетичного военного.  
— Извини, пожалуйста, — попросила она неподвижно стоящего истукана. — Пора спать.  
— Всё дело в том, что я… — начал оправдываться он.  
— Не надо, прошу. Не напоминай мне, что я вела себя по-идиотски. Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, — Мейсон направилась к двери.  
— Это я веду себя как идиот, — он схватил её за руку. — И это так и есть.  
С этими словами он притянул девушку к себе и снова поцеловал, но уже более требовательно и изощрённо.

Утром миссис Уивер в спальне дочери обнаружила застеленную, нетронутую постель и покачала головой.  
— Ну, и зачем нужно было лгать матери, что он ей не парень?  
В комнату капитана женщина решила не входить до полудня и отправилась готовить утку по её особому рецепту. Влюблённым понадобится восстановить силы.


End file.
